


You Are My Angel

by lady_jellyfin00295



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Bounty Hunters, F/F, stepril for life, the twins are amazing and I will protect them at all costs, they're still bounty hunters tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_jellyfin00295/pseuds/lady_jellyfin00295
Summary: As a bounty hunter, Sterling Wesley gets into increasingly dangerous situations.  Luckily for her, she almost always gets out of it unscathed, finding feathers at each scene.  Curious about this, she decided to put herself into more and more dangerous situations so that she can figure out who her mysterious helper is.
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley, Blair Wesley & Sterling Wesley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's am idiot and sprained their shoulder??? This girl (yesss)
> 
> So I can't work for a bit (boo no more money), but I do have time to write! So hopefully I'll get a lot of this work done, and hopefully something for my Atypical fic as well!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Oh also there is some violence, but I didn't think it was enough to warrant the graphic violence tag, but please tell me if it does and I will change it)

Sterling knew that her job was dangerous. Bounty hunting was not for the weak of heart, and those in the profession came away injured a good percentage of the time. Lucky for her, Sterling tended to be an exception.

“I swear, you got all the lucky genes.” Sterling raised an eyebrow at her twin, who was currently draped across the couch of their shared apartment with her foot propped up, an ice pack on her shoulder, “I’m stuck here with a broken ankle and you’re scot-free!”

“Yeah, because I don’t kick down doors, unlike someone I know.”

“At least I looked cool while I did it.” Blair pouted, and Sterling rolled her eyes, “Anyways, I think you have a good luck charm of some sort.”

“Bowser doesn’t get injured, do you see him having a good luck charm?”

“That’s why he has Yolan- actually Yolanda is her own woman, Bowser just has sixty years more experience then you.”

“I am not that old!” Bowser yelled from the kitchen, making both the girls laugh.

“Well, I hope you keep your good luck charm, because you won’t have me for the next few weeks…”

\-----

A few days passed, and Bowser and Sterling were on a stakeout, while Blair was still in recovery. 

“You know, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I miss all the chatter. At least you know how to self hydrate.”

“I’m not so sure about that, I just know how to control my liquid intake, especially when we’re sitting in a tiny car for hours at a time.”

“Well hopefully he’ll be here soon. I have somewhere to be tonight.”

“...Is it with Yolanda?” Bowser shot her a quick look before quietly admitting it was true. He was spared from further teasing from Sterling, who grabbed his shoulder and pointed, “Hey look! Is that the skip?”

“It sure is. Let’s go.”

Several minutes later, they were caught up in a fire fight. They had underestimated the skip, who really shouldn’t have been a huge problem, as he was being charged with minor crimes, but he had brought along quite a few friends. The two bounty hunters were on opposite sides of the room, separated by at least five armed enemies. Sterling was peeking around the side of a crate, trying to get a good shot, when a figure stepped up behind her, slamming a box into the back of her head. 

Dazed, Sterling heard a shout from her boss, and saw a bright flash of light. Suddenly the man standing above her was knocked to the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, Sterling saw a woman dressed in white, with light brown hair. The woman looked towards Sterling, and suddenly all she could see was black.

When she finally woke up, Bowser was lightly shaking her shoulders, shouting her name.

“Sterling! Sterl, we gotta get outta here!”

Giving up on her regaining full consciousness, Bowser grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder, and as Sterling’s world faded to black once again, she saw a single white feather drifting down to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterling has yet another almost encounter with her secret protector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is now here! And during the time it took me to write it, I got a new sling, this time with mustaches, so that's fun. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

“Blair. You have to believe me, there was a woman there.”

“Sterl, we’ve been over this, Bowser has said it a hundred times, you were the only woman in that room. You hit your head pretty hard, sis, I think you made it up.”

Both finally healed, the twins were on their first new case together, and were driving together to scout out a location.

“I really thought I saw someone though…”

They got to the location, and snuck up on the door.

“Remember, this is a scouting mission, we’re not supposed to engage.” Sterling gave her sister a look, before continuing, “So no kicking doors in.”

“And no getting bashed in the head and seeing fake ladies. Alright let’s go!”

Sterling swung the door open, surveying the room and realizing it was clear. They went on to the next one, this time with Blair entering first. This went on for several rooms, until they got to the end of the hallway.

“Alright, it’s got to be in here. I’ll go in first.”

“Okay, just be careful Sterl. I don’t want a repeat of last time. Unlike Bowser, I would have a much harder time carrying you out of here unconscious.”

“I’ll be fine, you worry too much.” Sterling bopped Blair on the nose, before walking the several feet to the door and opening it. She had barely cracked the door open before she heard a click.  All she had time to do was realize she was about to be blown up, before she felt a shove, and she was suddenly pushed into Blair, knocking both of them away from the explosion.

They both sat on the floor of the hallway, staring at the door, with the door frame thrown across the hallway.

“Good save, dude. How did you even react that fast?”

“I don’t kno-” Sterling stopped short, her gaze changing from the door to the hallway, where there was a white feather floating down, “It was her. Blair, last time there was a white feather too, I knew I wasn’t crazy, she was here too!”

“It’s a feather? Probably from one of the pillows that just got blown up in  _ the literal explosion _ that just happened?!?”

“No it had to have been her, someone pushed me away from the door!”

“Sterling, I hate to say it, but if someone pushed you away from the door, they would have been hit with the full blast. There’s just no way.”

“Yeah.. Maybe you’re right.”

“Who are you kidding, I’m always right.” Blair winked at her, “And since I’m always right, you’re gonna be the one to tell Bowser that we totally blew up that mission right?”

“...that was a terrible pun.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting two days in a row? Woah I've never

The next several missions for Sterling were a mixture of confusion and excitement. Strange things kept happening, which she couldn’t explain, and she was starting to notice a pattern. Any time she was in danger or a potential life threatening situation, something unexplainable would happen, and she would find a feather somewhere nearby. This was all very unexplainable, but Sterling wanted nothing more than to find an answer.

“Blair. I’m gonna ask Bowser to put me on this case.”

“Wait no, tonight’s our night off, and I have a date that I really can’t miss.”

“It’s okay, I’m sure that I’ll live somehow.”

“Are you sure you want to do it yourself tho?”

“You worry too much, I promise I’ll be fine.”

Later that night, Sterling was ready. She had snuck into the building successfully, had several close calls, but had avoided all of them, and with no sight of the mysterious feather woman. Annoyed at the lack of strangeness, she delivered the skip to the police station, and then stopped to think. Maybe the strange lady wasn’t just related to bounty hunting, but would show up at any sign of danger.

Sterling looked around, not seeing anyone. She closed her eyes and walked forwards, almost immediately tripping and falling face first on the ground.

“Ow. Well so much for that plan.” Sterling groaned, reopening her eyes slowly. There was still no one around. Maybe that was the factor, other people! All she had to do was get to a more populated place. 

Quickly getting into her car, Sterling made the decision to go walk around the city. After all, it was a city in the middle of the night. She was bound to run into some sort of danger, right? 

She had been walking around dark streets for several minutes, and still hadn’t found anyone, or any dangerous situations. On her way to her next alleyway, she wasn’t paying attention, and stepped into the road. Immediately a hand pulled her back, and a car flew past. Sterling stared ahead in shock for a second, before a loud voice interrupted her.

“Sterling Wesley, what are you doing?”

“What the fu-” Sterling whirled around, finding herself face to face with a woman in a long white dress, magnificent feathered wings sprouting from her back, “It’s you!”

“Yes it’s me. And you’re an idiot.”

“But who are you? And how do you know who I am?”

“I’m your guardian angel, and I must say, you are not making this easy for me!”

“My… guardian angel?”

“Yes. April Stevens, here at your service, the whole thing.” The angel rolled her eyes, “Now seriously, are you trying to get yourself killed?”

“No-” April cut her off, and Sterling’s mouth went dry.

“Because I think you were. Honestly, I’ve been getting an alert every five minutes!” Sterling tried to interrupt, but April kept going, “Do you know how many laws I’m breaking just by being here with you? But of all the humans I’ve protected, you have the least self preservation of anyone I’ve known.”

“You’re really pretty.”

April stopped short, staring at the human in front of her.

“And you’re really annoying. And fragile. Go home, Sterling Wesley.”

With that, the angel disappeared, and Sterling was left with a feather slowly floating down. She grabbed it, and turned to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

“So what you’re saying is that you’re invincible, because you have a guardian angel who’s protecting you?”

“Yeah!” Sterling nodded. Blair, who was sitting across the table eating, flicked a spoon of cereal at her.

“That’s bullshit. I think you hit your head harder than you thought.”

“Hey! I’m telling the truth.” She pulled a cheerio out of her hair, “You’re cleaning this up by the way.”

“Oh look, my phone’s ringing! It must be Bowser, I need to get to work. See you later, sis!” 

Blaire threw her bowl in the sink before hurrying out the door, leaving Sterling alone in the apartment. Rolling her eyes, she cleaned up the rest of the kitchen before heading out the door. Blair was waiting in the car, her feet up on the dashboard. She pulled them off when Sterling got closer, and rolled down the window.

“Took you long enough! Come on, I’ve got the address, Bowser has another lead for us.”

“So what is it this time?” Sterling asked as Blair started to drive, “Something fun?”

“Maybe. He said he would meet us there, I don’t have any details yet. Hopefully we get to go undercover. We haven’t done a mission like that in ages.”

“True.”

The two stayed quiet for the rest of the ride, only breaking a few traffic laws on the way. When they got there, Bowser was waiting for them.

“You’re late, I said to be here ten minutes ago!”   
“Sorry, somebody spilled cereal all over the kitchen.” Blair pointedly looked at Sterling, who sent her a betrayed look, before rolling her eyes and turning towards their boss.

“Alright, what do we got?”

“We have one guy, a thief in his late twenties. He shouldn’t be too hard to catch, as long as we’re quick. His hotel is right around the corner, are you two ready?”

“Should be, yeah.”

“Alright then, let’s go.”

Sterling followed the other two, thinking to herself. On one hand, April had told her to be careful. On the other hand, if she wasn't as careful as she usually was, then there was an increased chance that the beautiful woman in white would be there too.

Before she knew it, they were approaching the hotel. Bowser went in first, greeting the hostess with a wave before heading towards the stairs. 

“Alright, he’s on the third floor.”

“What is it with hotels and not having elevators? Don’t people have bags to carry?”

“Think about it like there’s one less exit to worry about.”

They finally got to the right room, and Bowser knocked on the door.

“Mr. Graham? Are you in there?”

“Who is it?”

Bowser went to talk but Blair interrupted him.

“Room service!” She shouted, before whispering to the other two, “Undercover?”

“You’re ridiculous, we just need him to open the door.”

“And look, he is!”

Just like Blair said, the door swung open. The man on the other side was only in his boxers, and had obviously been sleeping.

“Listen, can you guys just come back later? Now’s really no a good time.”

“Mr. Graham, we’re bail enforcement officers, and we’re gonna need you to come with us-” Bowser collapsed as Graham kicked him in the balls, pushing him aside and making a run for it.

“I got him!” Sterling yelled, taking off down the hallway. They both ran down the stairs, into the main lobby, when he pulled out a gun, shooting off several shots behind him. Sterling jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding them, and continued after him. 

Running out the door, the skip continued out into the parking lot, before realizing that his lack of shoes was a problem. He slowed down enough that Sterling was able to catch up, tackling him into the ground.

Blair was close behind, and handcuffed him while Bowser limped out of the building.

“That hurt like a bitch. Good catch, Sterl.” He turned to Blair, “Alright, just put him in my car, I’ll bring him to the station. Nice job girls, I’ll see you both soon.”

Bowser left shortly after, leaving Sterling and Blair alone in the hotel parking lot. The hotel receptionist was sending them dirty glances from the door.

“You ready to roll out?”

“You know it. That receptionist looks like he’s about to have a conniption.”

“Yeah, leaving would probably be for the best.” Blair laughed, “Time for food?”

“Didn’t you just eat cereal? Like an hour ago?”

\-----

Despite Sterling’s protests, they both found themselves in a small diner several minutes later.

“So, did you see your stalker?”

“My who?!”

“Angel girl?”

“She’s not my stalker, she’s a guardian angel. There’s a huge difference.”

“Really? She’s still following you around, watching your every move.”

“You don’t know that.”

“So?” Blair took a bite of her food, continuing to talk with her mouth full, “Was she there today?”

“You’re disgusting.” Sterling paused, looking disappointed, “And no. She wasn’t. I guess I didn’t get in enough danger or something.”

“Well I, for one, am glad about that. We’ve had way too many close calls lately. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you, Sterl.”

“Yeah. I don’t know what I’d do either.”

“Die, probably. I’m pretty impossible to exist without.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You love me.”

“Yeah. I do.”

\-----

A few hours had passed since they got home, and Blair had left to go on a date with her newest man. She wouldn’t be back for a while, so Sterling was all by herself at the apartment.

She had decided to watch some Netflix, and had just settled down on the couch, when she heard a sound from the other room.

“Blair? Is that you?”

No one answered, so she decided to do what any sane person would do, and investigate. She stood up from the couch and grabbed one of her guns, tiptoeing across the room. 

“Looking for me?”

Sterling jumped, swinging around and pointing her gun behind her, where none other then April Stevens was standing in her living room. This time, Sterling couldn’t see any wings, and April looked just like a normal human. She was, however, still wearing bright white.

“April! I almost shot you!”

“Oh please, Sterling Wesley. Your bullets could do me no harm.”

“Why are you here? In my apartment? Do you know that Blair thinks I’m crazy because of you?”

“Humans are often suspicious of my kind. But you are not. I must admit… you intrigue me. I wanted to make sure you were alright after the events of earlier today. I was otherwise occupied, so I did not have the opportunity to protect you.”

“Oh.” Sterling stared at her for a moment. “Yes, I’m fine. I intrigue you?”

“None of my other charges have had this much fire. You shine very brightly Sterling Wesley.”

“Why do you do that? Saying my whole name?”

“It is your name, is it not?”

“Well, technically yes. But most people just call me Sterling.”

“I am not a person. You have much to learn about the world of angels. Now, I must go, I cannot stay long.” April reached out, caressing the side of Sterling’s face, “Stay safe, little human, until I see you next.”

Sterling was stuck frozen as April left, still feeling a ghost of the angel’s fingers. When she spoke, it was to an empty room.

“But I’m taller than you…”


	5. Chapter 5

The next several days went by in a daze. There were no missions, so no more sightings of April, and Sterling found herself missing the angel.

“Sterling. Sterling. Sterling!” Blair grabbed her sister’s arms, giving her a shake, “Snap out of it dude!”

“Sorry what?” Sterling refocused, seeing Blair’s glaring face several inches from her own. 

“I’ve been talking to you for the last three minutes! Where’d that famous Sterling Wesley brain go?”

“Oh. I was just. Um.”

“Thinking about April again? Yeah I got that from the dopey look on your face.” Blair rolled her eyes, “I still don’t think she’s real, but clearly she’s a good delusion, so do what you must. But also I need you to focus.”

“Sorry. I’ll focus now.”

“Right, so this guy I’ve been seeing, I think I really like him…” Blair continued talking about the guy, and Sterling slowly shifted back into thinking about April, “So anyways, if I mess this up somehow I need you to slap me.”

“Woah, that just gave me major deja vu.” Sterling blinked at her sister slowly, “And no, I’m not slapping anyone. Just be you and he’ll love it.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re right.” Blair thought for one more moment, before a big grin took over her face, “We should go on a double date!”

“A double date? Blair, what are you talking about?”

“Me and Miles? You and April?”

“... April and I aren’t like that.”

“Does she know that?”

“What-” Sterling stuttered, “Of course she knows that, she’s just my guardian angel, not my girlfriend. I don’t even like her like that!”

“Yeah, sorry sis but you’re not convincing anyone. You’re mega blushing right now.” At Blair’s words, Sterling turned even more red, “Do you think if I called her name she would appear? She can do that, right?”

“I don’t know what she can do.” Sterling admitted, “It’s not like there’s an angel guide book or anything. She said it’s illegal to even come talk to me like she did.”

“See she’s already willing to break the law for you. She definitely likes you. Alright I need to do a quick google search, hang on.” Blair grabbed her phone, quickly typing something into the keyboard, “Okay, here we go, guardian angels and everything you need to know about them. This sounds promising.”

“How did you even- you know what, I don’t want to know. That was not there when I searched for it, okay?”

“Sure thing. Okay it says here that guardian angels are put on humans that find themselves in extra dangerous situations. Firstly, that’s unfair, we’re in the same amount of dangerous situations, so clearly the system is rigged. Second, it says here that all you need to do to summon one is to say their full name, or put yourself in danger. I’m not in the business of promoting that second option, so how about you start name calling?”

“Name calling is mean.”

“Oh my go- Sterling you know what I mean. Now come on, we don’t have all day.”

Sterling looked nervous, before whispering, “April, are you there?”

“You are ridiculous. It said to say her whole name. Look, I can even do it.” Blair took a deep breath before clearly enunciating, “April Stevens!”

They both waited in anticipation, but nothing happened. They both tried to pretend they weren’t as disappointed as they were.

“Hey, maybe she’s just off saving someone else? I mean she is a very important person- angel, whatever she is. All I’m saying is that-” Blair kept talking as Sterling looked over her shoulder, where a woman in white gave her a small wave.

Sterling’s chin dropped, and April laughed.

“You know that’s not my full name. In English, it’s April Devon Stevens. You forgot the middle name.”

“How did you get here?”

“Sterling? Seriously, sis, I know that you’re disappointed or whatever, but I’ve been here the whole time.”

“No, Blair, she's here!” She directed her next words towards April, “You’re here!”

“She can’t see me Sterling Wesley. Only you have that opportunity.”

“Can she hear you?”

“No, I’m afraid she cannot.”

“So I am crazy.”

“I only appear to those in my safe keeping. Blair Wesley is not under my protection.”

“Oh. So she’s just going to think I’m crazy then.” Sterling waved a hand in front of her face, breaking her concentration.

“Hey, I don’t think you’re crazy. If you see her, then she’s there, okay? Do you want me to stay, or should I go so you can talk?”

“Uh, yeah. I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah of course. Love you, sis. Nice to kind of meet you, Stevens?” Blair nodded at the air awkwardly, before giving Sterling a quick hug and leaving the two alone in the room.

“So, you’re here? You came anyway, even though we didn’t say your full name?”

“It’s my job to observe you. Of course I know when you’re trying to get my attention.”

“Oh. So, you like… heard all of that, then?”

“Yes. I did say you intrigue me, did I not?”

Sterling turned even more red then she had been before, and April took a step closer, although there was still a whole room between them.

“You did say that, yes.”

“You are quite an interesting human. You throw yourself into dangerous situations on a daily basis, fighting men and women twice your size, and yet you have the most pure heart of any human I’ve seen.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course, Sterling Wesley.”

“You know, you really can just call me Sterling.”

“Like I said, you know little of my world. I can explain, if you wish? Would you like to sit down?”

“Yes, of course. Sorry, I’m being a terrible hostess. Can I get you anything to drink?” Sterling gestured towards the couch, and April let out a small laugh. Sterling silently resolved to hear that laugh as much as she possibly could.

“So, the world of angels.” April paused, taking a deep breath, “Oh, where to start…”


	6. Chapter 6

“When I was young, I was human like you. I ran through the fields, went to church, I was the perfect child, really.”

“Well of course you would say that.”

“Quiet, Sterling Wesley. I’m attempting to tell you a story.” Sterling rolled her eyes at the full name use, but kept quiet, and April continued, “Now this was hundreds of years ago. The world was much different. My father… he was not a good man. On the outside he was perfect, but to those closest to him, my family, he was awful.”

April paused, looking uncomfortable, and Sterling reached over to grab her hand, giving it a squeeze.

“You don’t have to tell me anything, you know.”

“It’s alright.” April gave her a squeeze back, “I want to.”

She took a deep breath before continuing.

“One night, I couldn’t take it anymore, and I ran away. A man found me, Ezekiel was his name. He said he had a way to help me, but that I could no longer reach the mortal plane, or communicate with them. I took his offer, and became an angel.”

“Can anyone become an angel?” April sent her a look, and the bounty hunter smiled sheepishly, “Sorry, interruptions, I know.”

“Has anyone told you you’re adorable before?” Sterling blushed, a smile coming onto her face, “And to answer your question, no. Not anyone can become an angel, only those chosen by the great ones. I became an angel, but really I was more like a ghost. I stayed by my mother, watching her until finally my parent’s relationship exploded, and she drank herself into an early grave.”

“April… That’s terrible.”

“It’s alright, Sterling Wesley. It happened a long, long time ago. After she died, I wanted to follow her. I was lonely, and desperate, and I went back to Ezekial, asking for him to help. He gave me the option to become a guardian angel. Now, while I still can’t officially talk to humans, I get to interact with them, and help them too.”

“You’re talking to me?”

“I’ve never seen a human like you. It seemed worth the risk.”

“Are you really breaking the law by being here?”

“I’ve been an angel for centuries, they don’t pay me much attention any more. But yes, in theory, and in law, you’re supposed to be unaware of my existence.”

“What would happen if they found out?”

“That’s for me to worry about, isn’t it?” Sterling looked like she wanted to argue, but April spoke before she could, “The laws of the Angels are strange, it would be hard for you to comprehend. But trust me, there is no reason to worry.”

“Oh.” Sterling stood up, holding a hand out to the Angel, “Well while you’re breaking laws, would you like something to eat?”

\-----

An hour later, they were in a small diner, sitting on opposite sides of the booth. Sterling had ordered fries, and April was taking great joy in stealing them.

“So do the others just see floating fries?”

“No, they see you eating fries twice as fast. You’re practically inhaling them.” Sterling stared at her, not quite able to tell if she was joking or not. April let out a small laugh, “It was a joke, Sterling Wesley. They see nothing. If someone was paying close attention, they might notice a few fries going missing, but nothing big. Most people pass right over it.”

“How many angels are there?”

“Not many, but not a small amount either.”

“That was the least descriptive answer I’ve ever gotten from anyone, April.”

“Well I have to keep some things a mystery, don’t I?”

The two made eye contact, and Sterling smiled. Many things about April were a mystery, but Sterling couldn’t wait to learn more.


End file.
